


Morning Hours

by RayneyDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneyDreams/pseuds/RayneyDreams
Summary: The morning of their planned trip to Okinawa arrives! Watch them catch the train late because they were lazing about too much.Domestic Oumasai heals the soul so here you go.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oumasai - Relationship, saiouma - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Morning Hours

Attempts at establishing a sleeping schedule for the prankster were a fruitless endeavour. Some nights he’d tucker himself out and drop dead in his day clothes, other times he was plagued by insomnia. Despite his love for sunbathing during the day he tended to act like a night owl, the reason why Shuuichi liked to compare him to a cat.

Tonight, he had fallen asleep late and woken early. Warm rays of sunlight tickled Kokichi awake. As was common, he found himself sprawled out on top of his beloved, limbs tangled and a faint line of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. With a small groan he wiped the spit away and blinked his eyes open, before reality brought him to his senses.

Okinawa. Today, they were going to travel to Okinawa for a small vacation. Shuuichi had playfully stolen one of his habits and insisted on having won the lottery, which was why they could afford this trip – but Kokichi figured one of his clients at the agency had shoved a ridiculously huge paycheck down his throat. Although the detective worked for a living, he usually didn’t accept extra payment. And yet, some people remained persistent.

Good. In Kokichi’s humble opinion, Shuuichi deserved the world.

“Good mooorning, sleepyhead…~!”

Kokichi’s singsong voice reached Shuuichi’s ears. He woke up from his face being showered in butterfly kisses. The detective muttered something intelligible under his breath. Instead of opening his eyes, he chose to bask in the welcome affection and kept dozing.

Punishment came when Kokichi kissed his neck and blew raspberries on his skin.

“H-haaah!? K-Kokichi, don’t-! Ahaha, stop it, stop!”

“Wakey wakey, eggs and sin! Dont’cha dare oversleep. The alarm rang twenty minutes ago!”

“It… wait, twenty minutes!?“, Shuuichi exclaimed and shot up, panicked. Golden eyes sought the clock on their nightstand. Once his brain had processed the numbers, he groaned and turned to hide his head under the pillows. Kokichi laughed and shook Shuuichi’s shoulder, using his whole body for oomph.

“Oopsie! Did I forget to say that was a lie? Nishishi…shishi… c’mooon, it’s almost time. Do I gotta drag you out of bed, Tantei-san…?”

“Five more minutes…”

Kokichi uttered a thoughtful hum and seemed to yield at Shuuichi’s plea. Lithe arms embraced the detective from behind and a nose nuzzled against his neck. Gentle kisses followed, ones that trailed down in entrancing lines that made warmth settle in the pit of Shuuichi’s stomach. He could easily soak like this for another hour, maybe more. The boisterous leader’s caring nature gave room for touches so gentle they were almost addicting.

He sighed happily into the pillow and let himself relax. Kokichi drew lines across his chest until he felt ready to drift back to sleep. His fingertips wandered along Shuuichi’s exposed collarbones, over the fabric of his shirt, barely avoiding the sensitive spots there and sliding down, down, down… until they reached the hem of his-

“Ueee!”

Electricity shot through his body like lightning and Shuuichi sat up in a flash. His glare went ignored by Kokichi who cackled over the sound of the alarm. The detective swore he was about to pop a vein when he threw the covers back and slid out of bed. 

“Aww, Shuumai! Are you just gonna ignore me?”

Shuuichi uttered an embarrassed huff. „D-don’t surprise me like that! We don’t have time. I’m using the bathroom, _Kokichi_.” And as promised, he left the room as if in a rush.

Cute. Even after years of being together, he always managed to coax new reactions out of his beloved which he found so endearing. Kokichi smacked the alarm and got out of bed, making his way towards the kitchen. He felt much more energetic in the morning compared to his oh-so-salty dumpling, so it wasn’t uncommon for him to make tea or coffee to lure the other out of bed. Today, it was going to be the latter. They preferred tea, but with today’s endeavour it was smarter to go for strong caffeine. Especially since Kokichi was positive he wasn’t going to rest once they arrived at the hotel. He wanted to hit the beach immediately. No time to waste, he had to explore!

They got to work. Once Kokichi finished making coffee, he set two mugs on their dining table. Shuuichi joined him in the kitchen and placed a kiss on his forehead, before whipping up breakfast. The pancake batter he prepared yesterday went in the pan, he cut up fruit and made scrambled eggs. No rice and miso soup as usual, today had to be special. Kokichi used the meantime to finish packing since he had been too engrossed in a book last night. As a finishing touch, he threw in a set of playing cards so they wouldn’t get bored on the ride.

Twenty minutes later, they sat down and started eating. Kokichi tied up his hair in a makeshift ponytail and scrolled his phone while munching pancakes, one foot on the chair, one on the ground. Shuuichi sipped his coffee and went over a checklist one last time to ease his nerves and ensure they didn’t forget anything. When a strand of hair slipped into Kokichi’s face, Shuuichi brushed it behind his ear. When the detective forgot to eat, the leader wordlessly fed him fluffy eggs.

Once Shuuichi felt less tired, they started making quiet conversation. Kokichi informed him of the weather in Okinawa and that someplace was going to host movies at the beach at night.

Neither of them ate breakfast often. Shuuichi had gotten into the habit thanks to Kaito, but Kokichi was different. The tiny prankster got tired when he ate in the morning and was now blinking at him all sleepy.

“Ew, Shuumai smells. Go take a shower, stinky.”

Shuuichi pouted. “My coffee...”

Kokichi reached out to steal the mug and placed it on his side of the table, before cradling the detective’s hands.

“Uh-huh, ‘cause you totes can’t drink it later. You’ll feel better.”

He knew Kokichi was right. Out of habit, Shuuichi was about to reach for his mug once more, but his beloved wouldn’t have it. The leader jumped to his feet, pulled him up and pushed him towards the bathroom.

“I’m going, I’m going! You don’t gotta shove me”, he sounded exasperated, but Shuuichi couldn’t help chuckle softly when the other didn’t resign. “Join me…?”

“Eeehhh? Shuumai wants to shower together… naked!? Pervert, pervert! I bet you wanna do something dirty!”

At the doorframe, Shuuichi turned and caught Kokichi’s hands with a blush.

“You’re the one who shoved his hands in my-“

“Right, right”, Kokichi cut him off,” That’s what they all say. ‘I didn’t mean to touch your hand with my dick!’ Anyway, I showered last night and I’m gonna get sweaty anyway.”

Shuuichi squeezed his hands. The way he unconsciously batted his lashes at him with hope shining in his eyes was simply unfair.

“Please? I want to wash your hair, Kokichi…”

He hesitated. Kokichi pursed his lips and tried to hide the shade of pink creeping up his face. After a moment of silence, he puffed his cheeks.

“Fiiine. I’m first!”

“Ah, wait-!”

Nothing lewd happened - aside from Kokichi smacking his beloved’s butt and sticking out his tongue like a brat. Shuuichi made good on his word and they washed each other’s hair, scrubbed their backs, and pecked wet lips. When Kokichi demanded that he clean the gaps between his toes with _a little more devotion_ , he decided to leave the shower. Kokichi laughed and shrugged it off. They got dressed in light clothes, though the leader didn’t pass on his favourite accessory.

“Ah, Kokichi… your scarf.”

“Hm?”

Diligent as ever, Shuuichi straightened the checkered fabric so it sat right around his neck. Once finished, he examined his work and gave a content nod.

“Like this… eh?” When their eyes met, he struggled to interpret his boyfriend’s stare. Kokichi looked up to him with curious awe, although nothing special had happened. “What’s wrong…?”

Small hands grabbed onto his shoulders. Kokichi got to the tip of his toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, their bodies close. His answer was akin to a purr.

“You’re so cute when you’re focused like that…”

Shuuichi knew he was the only one who ever heard him speak like this. Pure and unabashed in his fondness. A hushed confession, for his ears only.

He felt himself melt a little on the inside, but all that came out of his mouth was a choked wheeze. Kokichi chuckled and got back to his feet.

“C’mon, c’mon! We gotta go for reals now. If we miss the train, I’m gonna cry. I mean it. Uwaaah, our super cheesy honeymoon, _ruined!_ It’s all your fault, Shuu- mph!”

Kokichi was shut up by Shuuichi shoving a hand in his face. With a flustered grimace, he decided it was time to put on his shoes. Right… he got to his knees. Once he was half-way through tying a bow, his heart leapt in his throat. He almost choked.

Honeymoon… if this _were_ their honeymoon, then-

“Eek! Shuumai, hurry! Five minutes, hurry!”

Torn out of his rose-coloured fantasy, Shuuichi yelped and finished his work. It took five seconds to check for keys, purse, and suitcases, as well as making sure Kokichi hadn’t lied – which for once, to his great disappointment, wasn’t the case. They rushed out the door, the pitter-patter of their feet hasting down the street.

They made it last second. Right when they jumped through the doors into the subway, they closed shut behind them. Kokichi and Shuuichi looked at each other with equal relief. That was all it took for the prankster to break out in laughter.

Perhaps in the past he would have been embarrassed, but now Shuuichi couldn’t help but join. They were caught in momentary glee and weird looks didn’t matter. It was okay with Kokichi around.

With Kokichi around, everything was okay.

“Nee, Shuu-chan…”

Time passed until they boarded the train to the airport. Kokichi was sitting across from him and reached out to hold his hand. Once he had caught his attention, he drew invisible words on his palm.

Shuuichi’s eyes lit up. He shaped a silent reply with his lips for the other to read.

_‘ I love you, too .’_

Kokichi hid his face in his scarf. Even if he tried to hide it, Shuuichi caught on to the heat that coloured the tip of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This was a tiny piece, but writing domestic fluff with these two is just incredibly wholesome.
> 
> Motivation has been hard on me, so it'd mean the world if you left kudos and a comment. Thanks! ♥


End file.
